


Let Me Be Your Shoulder to Lean On.

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: WakaSaku One-Shots [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakamatsu is sick of Sakurai only noticing Aomine, because of the slowly growing crush he has on the first year, but he leaves it be...  Until Aomine does something that causes the boy to hide in the locker room crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Shoulder to Lean On.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship and I'm sad that there isn't much (from my searches at least) out there for it. So I decided to rectify that and write this.

Let Me Be Your Shoulder to Lean On

       It was after another practice for Touou High and Wakamatsu found himself once again in a delima that he never would have thought would affect him.  He was jealous of Aomine,  because at the moment the tanned boy was talking to Sakurai.  He didn't know why, or when, he developed a crush on the first year, but he had and now...  He felt like he was being too possessive of the boy's attention.  This feeling especially came about whenever he was unable to gain the boy's attention due to the other first year on the team had it already.

       The boy let out a frustrated sigh at his reaction to the scene and turned away to walk to the locker room.

       "Feeling jealous again Wakamatsu-kun?  You know that if you keep this up it may affect how you play.  We wouldn't want that now would we?"

        Imayoshi commented walking over to the blond haired boy.  Wakamatsu startled slightly and turned his attention over his captain.

       "I have no clue what you are talking about.  Whatever it is, I doubt it will affect how I play."

        He argued.  Imayoshi smiled at the others obvious denial.

        "Whatever you say Wakamatsu-kun, however, I would suggest that you get your clueless-ness taken care of soon or you might lose something you deem important.  Not that our other first year would make his move of course."

        The captain said casually before he headed past the stunned blond to the locker room.  Wakamatsu felt his eyes widen against his will at the others words.  Slowly his eyes moved over towards the two first years were still interacting.  There was no way the blue haired, first year would like the other...  Right?  Shaking his head, the boy continued his trek to the locker room himself.

* * *

 

       Going to the locker room was a stupid idea.  As soon as the blond had entered it he was knocked over by a crying Sakurai whom had appeared out of nowhere, the destination he was heading towards being the showers where he slammed the door of one of the shower stalls with sobs following after.  As he was pushing himself up he was knocked over once more as an annoyed Aomine came storming in, heading towards his locker.  This left a not-so-happy Wakamatsu to push himself up once more into an upright position.

       "Aomine, what the hell did you do to Sakurai?!"

        He shouted/questioned when he was fully standing.  The tanned boy merely snorted and sent a glare over at his senior.

        "I just told him that he needed to work on his passes.  They were shit today."

        He said rolling his eyes.

        "He then decided to tell me that 'if I played more with you guys' that I would 'understand how hard it is sometimes to know who to pass to sometimes'.  Pissed me off."

        Wakamatsu felt his hands form fists at those words.

       "He's right you know.  If you stopped acting like a self-righteous ass, you would realize that even though you are skilled, you are never going to make it big if you don't learn that the people on your team are there for a reason!  I'm in shock you even came to practice today!  Do you know how rare it is that you even show your face in this gym?  Hell, if I was captain I would have kicked your sorry pompous ass off the team by now.  Be lucky Imayoshi is a kind man, or your ass would have been grass from the first skipped practice.  Get the hell out of my sight, you spray tanned blueberry.  I don't don't want to deal with you at all right now."

       The blond ranted watching the first year's eyes narrow.

      "Tch, like I wanted to be here anyways."

       The boy snapped as he grabbed his things and slammed past the blond who had just been telling him off.  Wakamatsu had to restrain himself from turning around and socking the other.  Once he heard the locker room door close with a bang of finality, Imayoshi and the rest of the team, who had been sitting in shocked silence (or in Imayoshi's case, amused silence) began to scurry around and gather their things, hoping to not invoke Wakamatsu's anger towards their persons (or in Imayoshi's case, he gathered his things in a calm manner, with a small smirk of knowing on his face) and bolted out of the locker room (or walked out of the locker room).

       Once the locker room was empty, Wakamatsu walked to the shower stall where the sobs of Sakurai were coming from and knocked on the stall door.

       "Sakurai... Aomine is gone.  Can you come out?  Staying in there all night isn't a good idea, and the gym will be closing soon."

       He said calmly and as soothingly as he could manage with his still slightly burning rage.  There was the sound of the others sobs quieting, yet the boy did not leave the stall.  Wakamatsu sighed.

      "Come on Sakurai, come out.  It'll be alright, I promise."

       Wakamatsu tried again.  There was the sound of a hiccup before the door slowly pushed forward.  Wakamatsu moved out of the way as the other exited the shower stall.  The boy's face was red and tears were still making tracks down his face.  It was obvious he was holding back on the rest of the sobs due to the shuddering breaths the boy was taking.  Sighing Wakamatsu moved a small ways closer to the other and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, using that as a way to direct the other over to one of the benches nearby.  The first year was reluctant to move at first but finally gave up and let himself be moved to the bench where he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

      "Sumimasen, Wakamatsu-sempai, I don't mean to keep you so late...  If I hadn't have said anything then-...."

      The boy began when Wakamatsu took a seat next to him.  Wakamatsu shushed him then and shook his head when the first year looked at him in slight confusion, his mouth already forming another apology.

      "No need to apologize.  I'm glad you told that idiot what you did, he just shouldn't have reacted the way he did."

      The second year said calmly, removing his arm from the others shoulders.  Sakurai paused in his apology to look down at the floor of the locker room, his eyes weld up with tears once more.

      "But I still made him mad at me...  He also made you cause a scene...  I heard it...  That was my fault...  Now the dynamics of the team may be screwed up and it would be all my-...."

      "You stop that train of thought right there!"

       Wakamatsu shouted right then causing the first year to jolt and look at the him in shock.  The other stared right back, his eyes just as wide before he looked away and cleared his throat.

       "It wouldn't be your fault.  It would be Ahomine's fault."

        He said face turning red due to his outburst.  Good lord, he was failing miserably at this comforting thing.  Suddenly there was a small, soft, slightly choked up giggle from his side making his eyes go right back over to the first year beside him.  The first year had his face buried in his legs, but when Wakamatsu went to ask what was wrong, the sound of the other speaking stopped him.

       "I'm glad to know that you believe that Sempai....  I just can't help but feel like I'm a screw up...  I mean look at how much I can do...  The only thing I'm good for is messing up things and shooting the basketball for a three-pointer....  Even in middle school I was a failure...  I made so many people annoyed they left me."

      The others words made the second year cringe, and before he knew it, he had pulled the other into a hug.  The first year froze immediately with a squeak.  Wakamatsu, on the other hand, was trying to register his own reaction.  He knew that what he was about to say would be risky, but if the boy in his arms knew he was appreciated, maybe he would feel better.

       "What if I said that...  I really like you Sakurai...?"

       The blond said calmly, almost casually, but internally he was anything but calm.  He didn't know how obvious the words would be to the first year.  Said first year gave a gasp... then another small choked giggle.

       "So that's what Imayoshi-sempai meant..."

       The boy's voice sounded causing the second year to pull away and look at the other.  Said others face was a brilliant shade of red as he looked anywhere but at his sempai.  Wakamatsu felt his heart skip a beat out of fear.

       "Wakamatsu-sempai...  Do you really like me?  Imayoshi-sempai mentioned it to me the other day and I didn't believe him."

       Sakurai asked in a soft voice, that was slightly quivering with something Wakamatsu couldn't identify.  The blond didn't know what to do except dumbly nod.  The first year's face went redder.

       "Really?"

       Another dumb nod, this time with the other looking away.

       "Really, really Sempai?"

       "Yes...."

        The blond finally admitted, his mouth working against him.  The first year in his arms let out another choked giggle before that giggle turned into a sob and he leaned into the other.

        "You have no idea... how much that means to me Sempai...  I like you too...."

        The boy said in between sobs causing the second year to fluster slightly before wrapping his arms around the other once more.  This was how the two were found when the person who was going to lock the school up for the night went around checking to make sure everyone had gone home.

         _'Funny how all of this started with Aomine being his usual self.'_   Wakamatsu thought as he escorted Sakurai out of the school.  The boy had his head rested tiredly on his arm, a little short of being able to reach his shoulder.  _'At least now Sakurai will know I can be his shoulder to lean on... as well as well... let's not get to far ahead of ourselves Kousuke...  Let's see where time takes us from here on out.'_


End file.
